usoguifandomcom-20200214-history
Leader's assistant
A secret position in Kakerou made for Kiruma Souichi due to his memory loss. The tasks of the assistant are to watch over Kiruma and "reimplant" the memories he lost. Known Leader's assistants Eba.JPG|Referee Eba Yakou the collector.JPG|Yakou Hikoichi|link=Yakou Hikoichi Nowa mitoshi.JPG|Nowa Mitoshi|link=Nowa Mitoshi Kiruma Tatsuki.JPG|Kiruma Tatsuki|link=Kiruma Tatsuki Touya Masateru.JPG|Touya Masateru|link=Touya Masateru Yakou the sweeper 2.JPG|Yakou Jouichi|link=Yakou Jouichi History Eba was Kiruma's tutor since he was a child. Eba was the first person to realize the memory loss and thus, he became his first assistant. Kiruma's childhood and adolescence happened without big problems. As Kiruma grew older and got more responsibilities, Eba needed a way to keep in touch with him in a way that he would never forget. Eba talked Kiruma about "The prince bee", a book he wrote when Kiruma was a kid and often told him to read. Every time he feels he lost his memory, he should go to "Bookstore Wakoudo" in Tokyo to order this book under his other name "Hachina". Then, the bookstore owner will give Eba the order and he will write a message that says the place and time of the meeting and so, after a few days, Kiruma would know where to find Eba and go there. A week before November the 23rd, 1998 In this day, Kiruma loses part of his memory and inmediately goes to the bookstore to issue the order. Two or three days later, Kiruma goes to the bookstore again only to find that Madarame Baku already purchased the book. He agrees to game with him for the book. The game was about finding "the most expensive book in the bookstore". Baku brought "Gotoku", a dictionary/rare piece from Gotou Yukiyo, a writer of the Meiji era while Hachina brought a gravure book of Kosakai Izumi, a famous actress that died recently in the story therefore raising the book's value. In the end, Masahiko Kondou (the bookstore owner), decides for the dictionary thinking that even though the gravure book is more expensive now, if he chooses it, he feels he won't have any dignity left. Also, the dictionary is more important, financially and culturally speaking. Hachina stayed by Usogui' side the rest of the week waiting for him to finish the book. In those three to four days he was here and there watching and even helping Usogui with his gambles until Baku finally gave him the book. November the 23rd, 1998 Hachina went to a building in Roppongi expecting to see Baku having a match with Fukurou but instead, seeing that he wasn't there, he ended up playing Russian Roulette with Fukurou. Before the game, Fukurou tried to kill him because it seemed he was alone but Eba, who covered his face, turned off the lights and killed Fukurou's men. Hachina had the game with Fukurou and lost but Eba changed the gun for a gun with a paintball bullet beforehand, saving his life. When Hachina regained consciousness, he was all alone in the room. After realizing the gun's trick, he continued searching in the building and found Eba agonizing on the floor. Eba's last words were about feeling sorry for what happened and that, after reading the contents in a nearby computer in the same room (reimplanting memories by himself), he had to go to his father's place. Afterwards Kiruma Tatsuki shares the secret with other referees (Nowa, Touya, Yakou brothers) to help him take care of Souichi. Since then, the four watch over him even if he goes to another country or participates in a game. eba with leader.JPG|Eba with little Souichi Yakou with leader.JPG|Yakou Hikoichi with Leader in "Surpassing the Leader" jouichi and leader.JPG|Yakou Jouichi and Leader in the abandoned mine Nowa and leader.JPG|Nowa Mitoshi and Leader talking about Sadakuni Touya and leader.JPG|Referee Touya and Leader paying a visit to Deputy comissioner Sasaoka